


On Set Fun

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friend Reader - Freeform, Fun, Jokes, On set fun, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: The reader reminisces about their time on set with Jared, Jensen and Misha. All the pranks and jokes.





	On Set Fun

J2x Reader, plus Misha funny  
Life on the set of Supernatural was never boring. That’s one of the things you loved about your job. It also helped that all of the men you worked with were extremely hot and nice. As you sat in your trailer, taking a break from your scenes, you thought back to some of the more memorable moments so far.  
“Y/N! Watch this!” Jared whispered as he stood by you. The two of you were supposed to get ready for another scene, but one look at Jared and you knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Jared had a roll of plastic wrap in his hands, and without another word he went to the entrance where Misha was supposed to be walking in, playing Castiel.  
“Jared.” You whisper yelled. “What are you doing?”  
Just smiling at you, he quickly began taping plastic wrap across the door frame, tight enough that it would be hard to see. “Hurry up!” You told him, getting in on the fun. Soon he was done, and he stepped back up by you, standing on your marks just as the crew came walking in. The two of you began your dialogue, and you had a tough time keeping a straight face. When it came close to Misha’s entrance, you could only watch as he came rushing through the door, immediately getting caught up in the plastic wrap. Some of it came off, wrapping through his hair, and you couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out of your lips.  
“Jared! Y/N!” Misha had yelled, as the two of you laughed uncontrollably.  
That had been your first week on set. Jared has set the fun tone on set, and everyone else seemed to follow along.  
“Y/N, are you sure you want to do this? You start doing pranks on Jared he’s going to retaliate.” Jensen warned you as you struggled with the weight in your hands. Walking towards Jared’s trailer, you glanced around, making sure the tall man wasn’t anywhere in sight.  
“I do want to do this. He’s been causing chaos for everyone else, he deserves a turn.” You assured Jensen, as you struggled with the bags in your hands. Sighing, Jensen opened the door for you, stepping aside so you could walk inside. With a smile on your face, you dumped the bags onto the floor, laughing in glee as hundreds of Legos filled the main floor of his trailer.   
Quickly finishing, you carefully stepped out of the trailer, you and Jensen rounded the corner just as you heard Jared come walking up. Standing behind his trailer, you heard him start cussing immediately. As you gave Jensen a high five, Jared came rushing around the corner.  
“Of course it was you!” He exclaimed, picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder. “And now you get to help me clean it up. But I get to keep them, give them to Tom.”  
That prank had actually brought you closer to both Jensen and Jared, becoming the third wheel of their little gang. But it wasn’t all just pranks that made the set so much fun. It was the jokes as well.  
It was a huge scene. Not only were Jensen and Jared there, but Mark, Misha and You. Trying to figure out how to stop the big Monster, the world almost at an end because of it. There was supposed to be nothing but drama and suspense. As you reached into the old, filthy box, you pulled out a withered heart, part of a witch’s spell.   
Looking at the boys with a straight face, you held out the heart. “Be mine?” You asked Jensen, whose mouth twitched even though he was trying to hold in his laughter.  
“What? Have a heart?” You continued, pushing it towards him, and finally he gave in, chuckling heartily.  
“Damn it Y/N!” The director yelled, and you turned your guilty face towards him. “That was the best shot so far, and you had to ruin it!”  
“Sorry.” You muttered, even though you couldn’t stop the smile on your face.  
It wasn’t all fun and games on set. Working on Supernatural was tiring, and emotionally draining. There were times that you wondered if it was all worth it. Times you would find yourself in your trailer, so drained that you couldn’t control the tears slipping down your cheeks. One such moment stood out from all the rest.  
After a particularly hard scene, where your character had been forced to pick between Sam and Dean. There had been so much drama and emotion that when you had finally made your way to your trailer, you were done. Collapsing on your bed, you had cuddled into your pillow, tears soon soaking the cotton. So lost in your crying fest, you hadn’t heard the knock on the door, or the footsteps as they walked to your room.  
“We were worried about you.” Jensen explained as he and Jared stood there. Both men toed off their boots, slipping into bed with you. With one on each side of you, they comforted you with shoulder rubs and gentle words. It was nothing more than friendly, but it was exactly what you had needed.   
“Thank you guys. You don’t know how much I needed that.” You had whispered, your tears drying.   
“This job can be a bit much at times. We miss our wives and kids so freaking much. That’s why it’s nice to have friends that you work with, that will be there for you.” Jensen told you.   
“Now, how about we order some takeout and spending the rest of the evening watching senseless TV? The best way to forget about a tough scene?” Jared had offered, and you had nodded.   
Soon, the three of you were laughing and giggling, tossing take out Chinese food at each other as some mindless TV show played on the TV. It was exactly what you had needed.  
As you sat there, reminiscing about good times from the past, a knock sounded on your door. Peaking his head through the door was Jared, a fake mustache on his face, and a goofy grin. “Hey there, watcha doing?” He asked.   
Shaking your head, you watched as he shuffled in, with Jensen and Misha close behind. All three men had fake beards or mustaches on their faces, and you couldn’t help but smile at their goofiness. Misha was rocking a goatee, while Jensen had a full beard and mustache, making him look like a mountain man. “What are you guys up to?” You asked them.  
“Our scenes been delayed, so we came to get you. We were going to go get Mark. Supposedly he’s face time some fans, and we thought it would be fun. We even brought you a present.” Misha told you, a handle bar mustache in his hands. Laughing, you let them place it above your lip, the four of you pausing a moment to take a picture.  
“Guys, before we go I want to say something.” You said, stopping them. “If it wasn’t for you, and your crazy antics, I’m not sure how long I would have lasted on this job. But you guys are the best friends a girl could ask for, and I just wanted to thank you for that.”  
“Back at ya.” Jared answered. “You’re the best accomplice I’ve ever had. And it’s not bad working with you either.”  
Shaking your head, you followed behind, your arm wrapped around Misha’s waist as the four of you went to pull yet another prank.


End file.
